Bella's Problem
by FairyPyrateChaosJoe
Summary: I'm sure everyone's wondered about it at some point or another. What happens when Bella's on her period? Now you don't have to wonder anymore. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Although I wish I did…. I do not own Twilight….sigh**

**Bella's Problem**

I was in gym watching Mike's one man volley ball squad when IT happened. _Crap._ As soon as gym was over I rushed to the bathroom before getting changed. _Crap Crap __**Crap! **_It was that time of month again. I wanted to groan. I could already feel a cramp coming on. As soon as I was done in the bathroom I went and got changed in the locker room.

As I exited the locker room I saw Edward leaning against the wall like always. I walked over to him slowly trying not to make any unnecessary movements that would cause my cramp to get worse. I just wanted to go home, take some pain killers, and lay down. Unfortunately I had to deal with Edward first and this cramp was not putting me in a good mood.

Edward seemed to notice my cautious movements and immediately started inspecting me for any injuries I might have acquired during gym. "What's wrong," he asked.

"Nothing," I replied harshly… like I said I was in a bad mood.

He looked at me strangely and opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. I ignored him and started to walk toward the parking lot. I wanted to get home fast but moving to quickly was painful at the moment. Edward easily caught up and walked by my side. When we got to the car he opened the door for me and helped me in. Before I could comprehend it, he was on the driver's side and was starting the car.

"Is there a reason to your bad mood?" Edward questioned me.

"You haven't noticed yet?" I asked him.

I was kind of surprised he hadn't smelled anything (especially with his vampire senses). Edward looked at me as if trying to figure out what I meant by that last comment, but it didn't look like he was finding the answer to my mood change. Suddenly the pain below my waist got worse and I involuntarily groaned. I tried shifting into a more comfortable position but nothing worked. I put my hand on my stomach to try and lessen the pain. It helped, but not too much.

Edward noticed my new position. "Are you alright?" Edward questioned.

"How do you expect me to be alright? I'm sitting here in pain Edward." I exclaimed. I realized too late that those were a bad choice of words.

"What happened? Did you fall and hurt yourself? Did Mike do something?" Edward asked angrily, saying the last question with malice. His eyes were slowly turning black, no doubt thinking the worst possible scenario had happened.

"No Edward. Mike didn't do anything but can you please hurry up and get me home."

Edward looked at me questioningly but proceeded to speed up. For once I was happy that he drove to fast. Within the next 5 minutes we arrived home. Edward proceeded to help me out of the car and I quickly rushed inside to the medicine cabinet in the kitchen. Edward followed me suspiciously.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a Midol," I responded in a somewhat cheerful tone at the thought of the pain going away.

As I grabbed the pill bottle Edward seemed to finally understand what was going on. As I struggled to open the container Edward got me a glass of water.

"Thanks." I said as I continued to wrestle with the bottle of Midol.

I was starting to get irritated with the fact that a simple plastic container was keeping me from relieving my cramp. With one final tug I successfully got the lid off of the Midol. Unfortunately I pried the lid off a little to hard and all the pills in the bottle flew everywhere. I groaned in frustration and threw the now empty bottle to the kitchen floor.

Edward quickly picked up all the pills and put them back in the bottle. He then handed me one of the pills, while trying to hide his amusement. I grabbed the Midol from his hand and swallowed it with the help of the water.

"Is there anything that you need," Edward asked sympathetically, although there was still a glint of humor in his eyes.

I simply glared at him, and then proceeded to stomp off to the living room where I plopped down on the couch. Edward followed silently, seeming to have noticed my sudden mood change. He grabbed the remote off the coffee table and sat down next to me, while pulling me closer. I leaned my head on his shoulder and snuggled into his embrace. I was paying no attention to what was on the television.

I started shifting as my cramp got worse. How long does it take for a Midol to kick in anyway?

Edward looked at me worriedly as I continued to change my position. Suddenly my cramp got much worse. Normally a heating pad would have made me feel better, but at the moment I was too hot. I grabbed Edward's hand and put it on my lower stomach. I sighed as I felt instant relief.

"Um… Bella? What are you doing," Edward questioned while trying to pull his hand away.

"Please stop moving, you'll make my cramp worse," I replied.

Edward stopped trying to pull his hand away and I felt his muscles relax.

"He's probably enjoying the warmth," I thought to myself.

I snuggled more into his embrace and fell into a light sleep. I barley noticed when I was lifted and put into my own bed.

**How'd you like it? I'm thinking about writing it from Edward's point of view. Please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated. **


	2. Author's Note

**Just wanted to let you know that I will write the story from Edward's POV (I might even turn this into a story). But I have to warn you it may be a while. I don't update every week like most people, I just write when I'm inspired.**

**And for those of you who asked about if Edward could smell it… let's just go with he can't smell it because she's wearing a tampon (it makes sense to me).**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**fpcj**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bella's Problem**

EPOV

The final bell rang and I rushed as fast as I could to the gym doors to wait for Bella. An hour was far too long for me to go without seeing my angel and I was anxious to see her smiling face. After waiting a little while longer than usual, my Bella emerged from the girl's locker room.

I watched as she walked slowly over and stood in front of me. Immediately thinking the worst I started looking her over in search of some type of injury. Had she hurt herself in gym?

"What's wrong," I questioned.

She replied with a grunt saying, "Nothing."

This had me stumped. Had I done something to anger her earlier today? The only thing I could think of is when she insisted she pay for her own lunch but I paid anyway. I opened my mouth to ask her if this was what was bothering her, but decided against it. Certainly she couldn't be mad about that? I paid for her lunch everyday, even with her constant complaining.

There had to be something that I wasn't getting. I was about to ask her something else when she started walking toward the parking lot. I easily caught up to her and matched her pace. Once we reached my volvo I helped her into the passenger's seat and rushed to the other side.

As I started the car I questioned why she was in such a foul mood.

"Is there a reason to your bad mood?"

"You haven't noticed yet?" she answered. He reply baffled me even more. Was I supposed to know what was going on? Had I forgotten something important? Was today some special day for us? I started going through my mental list of special "Bella" days.

I couldn't think of anything. It wasn't her birthday, it wasn't a holiday, and it wasn't an anniversary for us. There must be something that I'm missing.

My angel suddenly moaned and started shifting in her seat, trying to become comfortable. She ended up slumped in her seat with her hand over her stomach. Was she sick?

"Are you alright?" I asked. Did she have a stomach ache or something?

"How do you expect me to be alright? I'm sitting here in pain Edward," she exclaimed. I instantly assumed the worst. Had she hurt herself somewhere I couldn't see at first glance? That would explain why she was holding her stomach.

I immediately started questioning her, "What happened? Did you fall and hurt yourself? Did Mike do something?"

I tightened my hands on the steering wheel at that last thought. If Mike had done something to her I would hunt him down myself and suck him dry. That vile creature shouldn't even be allowed to be in the presence of such an angel.

"No Edward. Mike didn't do anything but can you please hurry up and get me home," she hastily replied.

Although I wasn't that convinced that Mike hadn't done anything, I complied with her request and started to speed up. As soon as I parked the car in her drive way I rushed over to her side of the car and helped my Bella out.

She quickly rushed inside and headed toward the kitchen. Bella pulled a pill bottle out of the cabinet and proceeded to try and open it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking a Midol," she responded almost cheerfully.

Well that explains it. She has a cramp. I can't believe I didn't think of that. And here I was ready to drink Mike dry, although I would enjoy not having to listen to his vile day dreams with my Bella being the star. I really didn't mind the thought of ridding the world of such a twisted creature for this reason, but I don't think Bella would be too pleased with me if and when she found out.

As Bella struggled with the pill bottle I filled a glass with water. Handing it to her, Bella's simple reply was, "Thanks."

Bella continued to twist and turn the lid, trying without success to free the contents of the bottle. She finally got the top off, but groaned as all the pills spilled everywhere. I quickly picked them all up and put them back inside the bottle while trying to control my laughter.

I handed her one pill and watched as she swallowed it with help from the water.

"Is there anything else that you need," I asked while trying my best to sound sympathetic.

She simply glared at me in response and stomped off into the living room. I followed her silently and watched as she plopped down on the couch. I grabbed the remote and sat down next to her. My angel scooted closer to me and continued to shift as I flipped through the channels. As I settled on the cooking channel she grabbed my hand and placed it on her lower abdomen.

"Um… Bella? What are you doing?" Not that I minded or anything.

"Please stop moving, you'll make my cramp worse," she answered. I stopped trying to pull my hand away and focused on the warmth beneath my hand.

I watched her as she slowly relaxed and fell into a light sleep. I turned off the food network and carefully picked her up. I walked up the stairs with my angle sleeping silently in my arms.

I tucked her into bed and sat on my perch on her rocking chair. How such a beautiful creature became mine is still unfathomable to me. I'm the complete opposite of her, a demon. If Mike didn't deserve to be in her presence then a monster like me certainly didn't. And yet her I am, watching her sleep peacefully in her bedroom.

I continued on this train of thought until Bella shifted in her sleep. She rolled over and softly whispered my name.

I'd stay for now. As long as she wants me here I'll stay.

**Whoa… Edward's thoughts got a little dark at the end there. I did that so if I decide to turn this into a story I can…and just to let you know it's a good possibility…but I need some ideas so if you have any suggestions let me know!**

**Please review! I love the constructive criticism.**

**fpcj **


End file.
